Talk:Expel Hexes
Other than the 8 recharge, why is this an elite? It is nothing extraordinary...--Life Infusion 08:22, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Yes it is. It can remove a potentially harmful hex and its cover hex and do it fairly often. Also Remove Hex is 1 hex, has about the same recharge, and takes an additional second to cast. This is a great skill for a mesmer secondary or even primary to use. Though I wouldnt encourage monks to bring it. | Chuiu 08:42, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::I figure it's cheap and spammable enough that you can even dump it on a warrior and have a stealth hex remover to save a monk who's really getting hammered. No one suspects the warrior. *shifty eyes* --130.58 08:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) :::This is very much an elite. Removing 2 hexxes every 9 seconds can make hex overload teams have a hard time. This could even end the abundance of Contemplations around. --Xeeron 17:51, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::::Okay people. Thanks for the clarification. I was thinking there are going to be more hex removal skills in Factions. Now I understand it; I was thinking that it isn't that great but I see your point(s). --Life Infusion 07:16, 29 March 2006 (CST) this is about the most annoying skill in the game when trying to play through factions with a hex spammer.--Coloneh RIP 18:00, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Don't those just spam a single hex onto everyone rather than stack hexes? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:11, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::In a word, no. Hex Necros and Mesmers love to stack them on. Arshay Duskbrow 01:49, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::plus it recharges so fast that if there are 2 of them in an enemy group you end up doing nothing.--Coloneh RIP 21:43, 13 January 2007 (CST) Even though Divert Hex is out, this is still a great skill as it is only 5 mana, 1 sec, and 8 sec recharge as well as no attribute link so anyone can use it ^^. Seika Gensou 12:08, 2 March 2007 (CST) After using this skill so much since Factions came out, I never realized what the icon was, and now I'm shocked to find it to be a female Mesmer.. Zulu Inuoe :My goodness, you're right. Never noticed it either. 67.162.10.70 21:08, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Looking over her shoulder as she lets a big one rip?— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:32, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::Mesmers get the oddest skill icons. The Hobo 15:49, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Why the hell isnt remove hex related to this? :Don't know, but that is one boring skill page. --DEATHWING 03:45, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Because the hex removal QR is linked. If the only reason for relation is that common theme of a QR, the QR gets linked instead. --Fyren 17:21, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Same cast, cost, recharge. One removes 2 Hexes. I thinj they are close. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:48, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Icon Hey, has anyone noticed this about the icon o_O-- - (Talk/ ) 18:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Apparently, someone did :) Asrael 19:22, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Comparison to emphatic removal ER removes 2 hexes - one on yourself, one on the target ER removes 2 conditions - one on yourself, one on the target ER heals for 50HP on Target and 50HP on yourself ER recharges in 7 seconds EH removes 2 hexes on target EH recharges in 8 seconds I guess the nature of this makes it better for PVP where cover hexes are common and the importance is on getting to the bottom hex? 17:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Different profession. The main task of a Monk is keeping the red bars safe. A Mesmer harasses the enemies, keeps casters down and the likes. An oddball skill like Expel is naturally less powerful. And, well, yes, this is more powerful against hex stacks. --Vipermagi 17:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't played GW in months, but I recall that generally both skills are carried by professions that don't need their own elites. Paragon generally. 06:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC)